Freecss x Flowers
by EverythingwillbeDaijoubu
Summary: Bah. Flower shop/Tattoo parlour Oneshot AU. GonxHisoka. Older!Gon. Hmm. Ya.
Birds chirped, people chattered and flowers sung as the sun reached its peak in the clear blue sky and covered the earth's inhabitants in a warm glow.

Business was positively blooming. Quite literally, in fact. And it is here where our Protagonist lay- well, _stood_.

"Thank you! Come again!"

A boy- _man_ , at the prime age of twenty, with unruly, spiky hair shining a glossy green when the sun caught it, and slightly-wider-than-normal, curious brown eyes that had not been left behind in his youth, was found humming a tune as his lithe, yet slightly chubby fingers delicately wrapped a blue ribbon around an assortment of flowers, a smile beaming on his face as he stared down at the finished product.

"I bet Kurapika would _reeeeeally_ like this one!" He cheered, pumping a small fist in the air, not even having the gall to be in embarrassed when the tinkling of a bell indicted that someone could've possibly seen his childish action. "Welcome to Freecss (x) Flowers; we're only freaky in name!"

He had completely brushed off their bizarre look, all too used to them by now, and instead gently plucked the assortment of flowers off of the counter and lay them aside as he instead lay his elbows on it, his chin on his palms and sent them a small smile. "What can I help you with today, Miss?"

An elderly lady at the estimated age of about sixty-two with dark brown hair tied up in a loose bun, with a few grey hairs fluttering free, stood in front of the counter, snootily regarding the man behind it with an upturn of her pointed nose. "Where is he?" She demanded, trying to act stern as she looked into the alluring eyes of the young man.

The man, in turn, stood up from the counter and brought one hand up to scratch his head in confusion. "Eto… Where's _who_ , Miss?"

She huffed at him and gently pushed her circular glasses further up atop the bridge of her nose. "Don't play dumb with me, boy," she tut. "Leorio. Where is he?"

The man blinked at her before his lips shaped an 'o' in understanding. "OH! Are you his 'kaa-san?!" He surprisedly blinked at her, curious smile on his face as he came to that conclusion.

The woman spluttered at his sudden shout and flushed at the misunderstanding. "N-No, I'm his Ob-"

" _LEORIO-SAAAAAAAAN_!" He called out, unintentionally cutting off her sentence as he turned his head to the side so his voice carried through the doorway that led to the back of the shop. "YOUR 'KAA-SAN'S HERE!"

At the loud shout, a familiar sound of a vase smashing and brooms falling entered the young man's ears and he snickered under his breath. "He'll be here in a minute!" He chirped, sending the older woman a million-watt smile.

"R-Right.."

As promised, a few minutes later, the light pattering of footsteps drew their attention towards the doorway beside the counter and the tall man emerging from it with an uncharacteristic frown on his face.

"'kaa-san? Since when di- _OBAA-SAN_?!" He shouted once lifting his eyes up from the floor and looking straight at the only woman in the room. "What are you doing here?!" He said, panickingly tightening his tie and tucking in his dishevelled shirt. "I thought you weren't coming until next week?"

She didn't reply to him and instead stormed straight up to his chest and jabbed a manicured finger into it. Hard. "Surprised, are you?" She raised a mocking eyebrow at him and stood up on her tiptoes and whacked the back of his head.

"Ow- _hey_!"

She ignored his cries of pain and narrowed her dark brown eyes at him. "You tell me you're getting married over an email?!" She screeched, standing back down to her normal height. "Did I raise you to be so rude and impolite?!" She huffed, tiredly sighing at him. "You're supposed to host a family dinner and announce it then, idiot!"

He winced at the sheer volume of her voice and sent her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, 'baa-san…" He mumbled, nervously scratching at his cheek with a forefinger. "I didn't realise it was a rude thing to do.." He ashamedly lowered his head.

"I told you not to do that, Leorio," a voice sighed, their blonde hair shimmering as they came into view and stood beside him.

"Ah, Kurapika," Leorio greeted, bending down to kiss him on his forehead.

He did not receive a loving glance, but instead a sharp jab to the gut which had him hunching over in pain.

Kurapika shot the elderly woman a serene smile, the kind of smile that indicated he did not just punch someone in the gut. "Hello, Obaa-san," he politely greeted.

"And who are you?" She asked, lips twitching as the threatened to curve upwards as she witnessed his actions.

"My name is Kurapika-"

"Nice to meet yo-"

"Leorio's Fiancé."

"... Pardon?"

He frantically blinked at her disbelief. "I said I was hi-"

She held up a hand to interrupt him. "No, no. I heard you perfectly clear." She blankly stared at the wall behind them, mouth slightly agape.

Kurapika tilted his head in confusion. "Oh. Then is something to mat-"

She suddenly, and swiftly, turned on her heels and marched towards the very door in which she entered from. "I'LL BE GOING NOW! BYE, TAKE CARE!"

All was quiet but for muffled giggling.

"That went well…." Kurapika sighed, amusedly shaking his head.

"Is that what you call it?"

"SHUT UP, GON!"

'Gon' heavily laughed at Leorio's flushed face and had to hold a hand over his mouth, lest he couldn't stop laughing of his own free will. "P-Pft!"

Kurapika smiled at their interaction before clapping once to get their attention. "Right!" He said. "Have you seen the time, Leo?"

"Shit!" Leorio suddenly swore, grabbing at his hair as his eyes flickered to the clock above the counter and he flashed a grateful smile at Kurapika. "Sorry, Gon! I've got to get back to the Clinic!" He called out, running into the back of the store.

"It's ok!" Gon chirped.

He came back out in a huff, jacket shrewn over his forearm, papers bursting out of his checkered case. "You really need to stay on top of your finances, Gon!" He complained, gently laying the case atop the counter to properly put all of its contents in place.

Said person waved a lazy hand at him. "Why would I do that when you can do it for meeee~?" He sung, cheekily grinning at the older man. "Besides, it gives you an excuse to visit Kurapika~!"

Leorio flushed and spluttered. "W-What?! No!"

Gon raised his eyebrows in mock-disbelief. "Uh _huuuuuh_."

"Do you not want to see me, Leorio?" Kurapika sniffled, holding a hand up to his cheek.

"Gah! I've got to go!" Leorio screeched, yanking his case of the counter and stumbling towards the door. "See ya'!"

The remaining two burst out in laughter at his abrupt departure and sent amused smirks to one another once they calmed down.

"Will he ever learn…?"

"Nope!"

* * *

Gon lightly hummed to himself and tapped his foot as he patiently stood in the elevator, positively beaming as it stopped on his floor. "I wonder if Killua's home?"

He twisted the doorknob and gently took his key out, quietly stepped through the door and bent down to take his shoes off as he called out, "I'm home!" He stood up from his bend at the waist and chucked his keys into the pot on a small table to his left. "Kill?"

"Kitchen!"

Gon grinned at the shouted reply and walked down the narrow hallway and into the Kitchen. "Whatcha' eating, Kill?" He asked, lazily high fiving the hand that awaited him as he passed the dining table.

"Cereal," the lighter haired boy replied, not taking his glasses covered eyes off of the papers in front of him. "You're back late today. Somethin' happen?"

Gon hummed in reply and reached up into a cupboard to grab himself a bowl. "Not really, just a bit more busier than usual." He opened a draw and shuffled around for a spoon, tongue poking out of his lips as he did so. "Ah, ha! Gotcha'!" He triumphantly cheered upon finding what he was looking for.

'Kill' looked up from the table and glanced at the younger boy from the corner of his eyes. "Weirdo," he accused, shoving spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Yes, you are," Gon huffed, plopping down into the seat opposite Killua.

Said person nearly choked on their food. "O-Oi!"

Gon sent him an angelic closed eye smile and reached for the gallon of milk. "What's on them?" He asked, pointing to the multiple papers scattered on the table as he poured the milk into his bowl using his other hand.

"Ah. They're the stats of some people at the Dojo," Killua sighed, yanking his glasses off of his face to rub his eye, sending Gon a look of deadpan and disbelief. "How can you do that?" He blanched upon seeing Gon pour the milk before the cereal. "Do you not realise you are upsetting the balance of the world?!"

"Oh, shush." Gon tut, secretly taking pleasure and pride in the way the action made his best friend squirm. "Why are you reading those anyways?"

Killua rolled his eyes and lay his glasses on the table, standing up from his seat and scooping his bowl up as he headed towards the sink. "Otou-sama told me to. Said something about changing their training regimen and that it would be 'good practice' for me to do so," he groaned, dumping his bowl into the sink. "He's just being a lazy ass, if you ask me."

"Sounds… fun?"

"I know, right?" Killua sarcastically replied, turning his back to the sink and laying his back against it as he crossed his arms. "Oh, and did you know someone finally bought that place opposite your shop?"

"Really? Who?"

"How am I supposed to know that, baaaaka."

"Because you know everything!"

"S-... _Shut up_!"

"Why so flustered, Kill~?"

"I'm going to bed!"

* * *

It had nearly been a week since Killua had told him the news and everyday since then a van of sorts had been parked across the street, blocking the shop from view.

 _I wonder what kind of shop it'll be?_ Gon wondered to himself, absentmindedly rearranging the flower displays in the window. _Maybe a food shop? Oh! What about a jewellery store-_

"Gon! I'm leaving early today!"

He was brought out of his thoughts at the exclamation and shook his head, eyes looking away from the window as he turned around to meet his fellow worker. "No problem!" He replied, waving his hand as the blonde passed him towards the door. "Say hi to Leorio-san for me!"

He got a nod in return. Satisfied with his request being fulfilled, he brushed off his hands and took a step back to stare at the display. "There's something missing," He mused to himself, holding a finger up to his chin. "What is it?" He mumbled, frowning when nothing came to mind.

Sighing in irritation, he waltzed over to the door and yanked it open. "Maybe a change of perspective?" He grinned as he stood outside the shop, chest puffing out with pride as he saw the many bouquets, arrangements, and simple petals littering his shop's window. "Hmm." He still couldn't shake off the feeling that something just wasn't right.

 _Let's see. We've got Petunia's, white Daisies, Baby's breath and Hydrangea._ He mentally listed off each flower belonging to each arrangement and the further along he got, the more confused he was. _Yellow Roses, Lilies and Candytuft…. Eto…_

"Hmm. What about some Tulips?"

His heart nearly stopped then and there at the interruption. "Wha-?" He quickly cleared his throat and patted down his apron as he realised he wasn't alone anymore. "Hello!" He greeted, not at all deterred by the… different appearance of the man.

 _Did that hurt?_ He tilted his head to the side as he took in the man's silver lip ring, blinking as he heard a light chuckle leave the very same lips he was looking at.

He cleared his throat and straightened up. "Welcome to Freecss (x) Flowers; we're only freaky in name!" He said with a closed eye smile. _Is that make-up or are they tattoos?_ He thought upon seeing the red star and blue water droplet on either side of the male's pale cheeks.

The man, however, was highly amused at the slogan and lowered his eyelids to smoothly narrow his eyes into what one would describe to be 'lustful'. "What a pity that is," he mused, fake-sighing in disappointment and running his long fingers through his surprisingly-soft-even-though-it-was-gelled-to-fuck, red hair.

Gon, not really getting what the man was hinting at, gave him a warily confused look. "Gomen..?" He apologised, not having anything else to reply to his words with. "Would you like to come inside?"

The red-haired, and significantly taller man shook his head. "I really must be going. Do try the Tulips."

Before he could blink, Gon was left staring at the white jacketed back of the man. _Who is he?_

* * *

"Ne, ne, Gon-chan!"

A head of spiky, volumised hair turned around, the owner of said hair blinking at the young girl suddenly right in his face.

He gently lay the bigger than normal vase on the floor, out of the way of the customers and behind the counter. "Yes, Asura-san?" He asked, confused as to why the schoolgirl was bouncing on the soles of her feet.

"Have you met the new owner of the shop across the road?! He's totally hot!"

Gon nervously laughed at her enthusiasm and sweat dropped at the hearts in her eyes. "Eto… If you wanted to gossip… Why didn't you go to the Café next door..?" He honestly didn't mean for that to come out as rude as it did. "Is Mia-san not with you?"

She gave him a pointed look and stuck her tongue out at him. "Rude! And no, she's sick." She slouched her shoulders and pouted. "That's why I'm here!" She clapped. "I want to get her a 'get well soon' kind of thing, but I don't know what…"

A smile bloomed on his face at the change of subject and he happily lay his hand on her shoulder and led her around the store, blabbing on about all the kinds of flowers and their meanings.

That was twenty minutes ago.

Now he stood in the doorway of the shop, shoulder lent against the frame as he looked out in the streets, serene smile on his face as he witnessed the way the streets died down the longer he stood there.

After an infinite amount of time, Gon decided to close shop. So, it was with a green hoodie and yellow satchel did Gon find himself standing outside the shop, the glow of his phone being his only source of light as he tapped on the screen.

 _'Just finished closing :),_

 _Gon xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo'_

He quickly pressed send and snickered under his breath at the amount of 'xo's he sent. He felt his phone buzz in his hand and swiftly unlocked the screen, lip slightly jutting out as he pouted at the bland reply.

 _'I'm close by. Wait 4 me,_

 _Kill…. xo'_

He shoved the device back in his pocket and grabbed the straps of his bag and absentmindedly whistled to pass time.

Well, that was until a buzzing noise caught his attention.

 _Where is it coming from?_ His eyes automatically scanned the area for the source of noise and was pleasantly surprised to see it came from a neon red sign smack on top of the shop right across from his.

 _ **Hisoka's little shop of Horrors**_ , it read.

His curiosity got the better of him and he took a few steps forward, one foot in the road when he saw two, shadowed figures stumbling around in darkness inside the shop.

He squinted his eyes at the sight and tried to make out what was going on, muscles tensing lest one of them needed his help. However, the conclusion he came to was anything but.

 _Are they-?_ He cut off his own sentence and he unexpectedly felt his cheeks flush as one of them was pushed down to their knees.

Now, Gon liked to think himself very preserved, innocent-minded and mature when it came to all things sexual, but he couldn't help but wonder about just what they were doing. _Each other, probab- ok, bad, Gon._ He mentally slapped himself at his thoughts and he quickly averted his eyes, stepped backwards and yanked his hood up over his head. _I saw nothing, I saw absolutely nothing._

And that was how Killua found him. Pacing in front of his shop with the hood of his jacket over his head and gnawing at his lip.

"Uh… _You alright there, Gon_?" Killua asked, a bit lost for words at his friends weird… er, behaviour.

"Y-Yes! Perfectly fine, Killua!" Gon squeaked out, jumping out of his skin at Killua's sudden appearance and latched onto his wrist. "Let's go!"

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and planted his feet on the ground so Gon couldn't drag him to god knows where. "What happened?" He demanded, voice turning stern as he instead tugged on Gon's wrist and took a step closer to the short male. "And why are you wearing your hood up?!" With that said, he shot his hand up and yanked it back, snorting at the flushed face that was hidden underneath it. "What's got you so worked up?"

Gon frantically shook his head and his eyes flickered back to the shop across the street, gulping as he saw the door slowly creak open. _Uh oh! What if they saw me?!_

However, upon seeing just who the two people walking out of the shop were, had him freezing in his quest.

"Go-"

"Hey," Gon called out, cutting Killua off and tugging his wrist as he frantically jabbed a finger to the couple across from them. "Is that who I think it is?"

Killua looked at him weirdly and turned around to see what he was talking about. "What are you- _Illumi-nii_ …?" He looked at the man, absolutely astonished at his sudden appearance and his eyes flickered towards the redhead next to him. "Is that the Shop owner?"

"I _think_ so," Gon slowly replied, gnawing at his lip as eyes still locked onto the freakier one of the two, not being able to look away for a reason unknown to him.

Those molten eyes met his in a flash and winked. He _winked_ at him.

"Come on!" Killua called out, smacking him over his shoulder as he passed him, going into a light jog as he ran parallel from the couple. "I wanna know where they're going!"

"Killu- wait up!"

* * *

 _How did he find himself here again?_

"Uhm…. How did we get here, Kill?" He asked, sweat dropping at the luminescent lights and thrum of music seeping out of the many doors that lay open; the sound of signs squeaking and someone constantly vomiting didn't exactly make for a pleasant atmosphere.

"I'm... not too sure, myself, Gon.." Killua mumbled to himself, biting the tip of his thumb between his teeth.

"R-Right."

"Yeah. I think it's time we went home..."

"Yep."

He really didn't want to see another couple do things against a grimy wall, nor did he want to smell the vile stench of alcohol anymore.

….

"What do they call those places again?"

"Red Light districts."

"Ah, that's it."

"Hn."

"We really need to start paying attention to where we're going."

"... Agreed."

* * *

It wasn't until a few weeks later that the memory of what he saw and witnessed started to blur in his mind. And only then, could he look at that godforsaken shop across the road without nervously sweating.

"Hey, Kurapika?" Gon called out one day, pausing in his ministrations of watering some of the pots outside the shop as he popped his head through the doorway and called out to the blonde behind the til.

"Yes, Gon?"

He pursed his lips and consciously pinched his left ear lobe. "What would you think about me getting my ear pierced? I'm thinking about getting a ring..." He blinked his wide eyes at him, eagerly awaiting his response.

"Hmm. Like a Pirate?" Kurapika said, winking at him to show he was only teasing.

Of course… Gon didn't quite catch that bit.

"Yeah! Exactly!" He chirped. "Thanks, Kurapika~!"

The older male sweat dropped at him and picked up the magazine he was reading. "Yeah… No problem.." He slowly replied, although it was for naught as the other had already gone back to watering the flowers.

As if suddenly remembering something, Kurapika swiftly closed the magazine and a took a step out from behind the counter and jogged towards the door. "Gon!"

Said person's ears perked up at the shout of his name and he once again stopped what he was doing and looked up at Kurapika who was standing in the doorway. "Ye-?"

"If you really want to get your ear pierced, you should check out Hisoka's shop; the one right across from us," Kurapika hummed, sending Gon a thumbs up and blinked at the look of horror that swept across his face.

"O-... Ok, thanks!" He shouted, voice breaking and he clutched the watering can in his grasp.

Kurapika tapped his chin in thought and scrunched his eyebrows up at the bizarre reaction before brushing it off and walking back inside. "Strange."

….

He stood in front of the glass door, still hesitant and slightly surprised that he was able to make it this far without crumbling apart in embarrassment. _God, I wish Killua were her-_

"Are you going to come in?"

He jumped at the voice and frantically nodded, bright smile on his face. "U-Un!" He reached out to open the door when a hand beat him to it.

"Let _me_ ," they purred, arm almost touching his shoulder and he could suddenly feel their body heat burning his back. "You _are_ the customer, after all~"

He watched as the hand pushed the door open and held it open just with the flat of their palm.

"Thank you!" He said, slowly walking into the shop. "Uhm…"

"No problem~" they sung, gently shutting the door behind them and coming stand next to him. "Did you come in here for anything particular, or~?"

Gon blinked at the almost teasing tone and looked to his left, going stiff upon noticing who it was that stood beside. I should've figured that out ages ago. He forced himself out of his thoughts and pinched his fingers together, meeting the man's gaze head on and sending him a shaky grin. "I want to get my ear pierced…?"

The man raised an amused eyebrow at him and smirked. "Do you now? Alright," he said, sending him a wink. "You're lucky you caught me when I was free~"

Gon cleared his throat and quickly wiped his hands on his jeans pants. "I'm Gon!" He introduced, trademark megawatt smile on his face. "I work at the Flower shop across the road."

Hisoka nodded in understanding. "Ah, yes," he hummed, reaching his own hand out to shake Gon's. "The Name's Hisoka and I work-" he paused and let go of his hand and held his palm flat upwards and raised it. "-here."

….

He couldn't sleep. The sinful voice of that 'Hisoka' constantly ringing in his head, the purring tone and knowing hum of it doing wonders in keeping his mind active and his body wide awake.

"Oh. You're one of _those_ , are you?" He breathed out, lips curling upwards in delight. "You'll be back in no time."

Just what had he meant by that?... And why had the stinging pain gain such a thrilling reaction from him?

….

"That's new," Killua noted over the dining table, munching on a piece of toast as he pointed the other half he hadn't eaten yet at Gon. "When did ya' get it?"

Gon blearily blinked at him and absentmindedly sipped at his creamy coffee. "Oh, this?" He unconsciously twirled the ring in his earlobe and dryly gulped as it stung. "Yesterday."

"Huh. 'Looks good."

"Thanks."

Killua done a double take to make sure that it was actually Gon that he sat at the table with. He regarded him with a weary eye before shrugging it off, incoherently mumbling under his breath. "Weirdo."

….

As per what Hisoka had said, Gon had in fact gone back to the Parlour. Only a few days later, actually.

"Back again, hmm?" Hisoka drawled out, spinning in his leather stool beside his shops counter. "What can I do for you this time, Gon-chan~?"

He pursed his lips in thought, ignored the small blushed that ghosted his cheeks at the name and nervously licked his lips. "Another piercing?"

"I thought as much," Hisoka laughed, tilting his head back as the laugh wracked his whole body. "I can spot your type from a mile away!" He chuckled, lips curling up into an amused sneer. "Please, _do_ have a seat."

….

He still didn't understand! What was his 'type' and why did that man look so smug?!

He couldn't focus on the task at hand and sighed when he once again messed up the bow on a flower bouquet. _What is wrong with me..?_

What indeed.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

He let out a yelp at the loud, celebrated shout and clutched his shirt in a weak attempt to calm his thumping heart. "Guys!" He cried out in shock as he noticed Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, Alluka and… was that Melody?

"Congrats on finally being twenty-one! You're legal now!" Killua cheered, good heartedly slamming his hand onto Gon's back, cackling as he stumbled forward.

"That hurt!" Gon laughed, punching him in the arm in retaliation. "What are you guys even doing her-"

"Gon-chan, do you not want us here?!" Alluka cried out, running forward and holding his hands in his own. "Do you really?" He asked, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes as he gave Gon the 'puppy-dog' eyes.

The very sight sent Gon into a series of snickers before he gave up and just bent over in laughter. "O-Of course I do! It was just a surprise, is all!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, idiot!" Killua scolded, lightly whacking him over the head.

"Now, now, children," Kurapika spoke up, taking a step forward to calm them down. "No abusing the birthday boy!"

"Yeah!" Leorio readily agreed, laying a supportive hand on Kurapika's shoulder. "Besides, we should get going if we want to keep our reservatio- _OW_!"

"IDIOT! DON'T TELL HIM THAT!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M _SORRRRRRY_!" He whimpered as Kurapika relentlessly slapped him any and everywhere on his body.

"Aren't you glad you're the birthday boy?" Killua mumbled, shivering as he witnessed the rather violent scene.

"Ah, ha ha... _Yeah_.." He sweatdropped, wincing as he saw Kurapika deal a rather painful blow.

"H-Happy birthday, Gon-san," a quiet voice said, her stout figure coming to a stop in front of him.

He beamed down at the quiet woman and sent her a grateful smile at her hushed tone of voice. "Thanks, Melody-san!"

She nodded in reply and took a step back. "You're welcome."

"Is everyone ready?" Kurapika huffed, just a tad bit out of breath as he tried to pat down his clothes to gain a bit of his previous composure. "Shall we get going?"

There were all murmurs of agreement, both from actually being in agreement and the other reason being that they didn't want to get on Kurapika's bad side, especially not after his little psycho fit.

…

The streets were uncharacteristically bare as Gon closed up shop and he grinned to himself purely out of happiness as the only noise he could hear was the laughter and light chattering of his friends.

He tucked the store's key into his hoodie pocket and turned his back to said store and opened his arms wide open and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so. Upon opening his eyes he caught a familiar redheaded figure parallel to his, amusedly smirking at him.

"Gon?"

He blinked a few times, missing the way Hisoka's figure disappeared into his own shop, but what he didn't miss, was he beckoning hand that followed.

A different pale hand, much closer to him, waved in front of his face, snapping him out of his reverie and he trailed the hand up to its owner. "Kill?"

He sighed in amusement and loosely shook his head at Gon's antics. "Nice to see you're back on earth. Come on; we're leaving."

Gon squished his lips together and stay planted on the spot, despite Killua's words. "I-" he paused to look back at the Neon plated shop. "I'll catch up!" He suddenly found himself checking both sides of the road before crossing.

Killua just let out a resounding sigh and cupped his hands over his mouth. "BE CAREFUL! I DON'T TRUST THE GUY!"

Gon stumbled in his step and hopped back onto the pavement, except this time it was on the opposite side to which he was normally on.

He waved a hand at Killua and sent him a soothing smile. "'kay!"

Killua shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets, swiveling on his feet to catch up with the group. "He's in love with the guy and he doesn't even know it," he mumbled to himself, snickering under his breath. "Weirdo."

* * *

As soon as he entered the door, he was shrouded in darkness, well, the glow of the moon being their only light and he couldn't help the shiver that mercilessly wracked his spine.

"Well, well, _well_. What have we here, hmm?"

He honestly felt like whacking himself on the head at the way he flinched at the seductive purr of his voice entered his ears.

"Ano… Didn't you want me to come..?" He asked, scuffing his feet on the floor as his heart felt heavy with disappointment. "Hisoka?"

"My oh my," he mused, swaying towards Gon from his perch atop the counter. "No 'san'?" He teased.

Gon nervously scratched the back of his neck and sent him an apologetic smile. "... Gomen."

He sighed and waved a lazy hand. "I'll let you off the hook, just this once," he said, lifting a hand up to pinch Gon's cheek. "Only because it's your birthday~!" He sung, loosening his grip on the soft piece of flesh and instead chose to trail his hand down towards his chin, gripping it with his forefinger and thumb. "Now. What can I give you as a present, I wonder~?"

Gon's eyes widened at the sudden contact and stuttered. "Y-.. You don't have to give me anything!"

"Oh, but on the contraire," he breathed, lowering his face to meet Gon's eyes. "I have the _perfect_ gift for you."

….

He clutched at his pant leg, breath coming out in heavy pants and he bit his lip to try and stop the moan that was clawing its way up his throat.

"All finished~"

He was shivering on the leather seat, shirt off and nipples hard, one of them redder than the other, especially so with the silver ring that looped through it.

"... Already?" He whispered, slowly trailing his hand up to fiddle with the new piercing. This time, he didn't bother with holding his voice back and let out a long breathy moan as he twisted the ring. "Hnn- _ahh_!"

The very noise and erotic sight went straight to Hisoka's crotch and he shot up from his seat beside him, snapping the latex gloves off of his long fingers as he loomed over Gon's body. "Get up," he demanded, pupils dilated and lips turned upward into a snarl. " _Now_."

Gon scrambled up from his lying down position and tilted his head up at Hisoka, biting his lip in shame and quickly averted his gaze. "Gomen…"

Hisoka narrowed his lustfilled eyes at the younger man and darkly smirked. "No. It should be me that's apologising."

"Wha-?"

…

The paper sloppily thrown on the leather chair ripped as he hungrily grabbed Gon's waist and pulled him towards his own, molten eyes narrowing in pleasure as he grinded their hips together.

"Oh _my_ ," he groaned, hands painstakingly digging into those sinful hips.

Gon bit down on his bottom lip and screwed his eyes shut at the sensation.

He leaned forward, not stopping until his pierced lips lay right beside Gon's. "How about I pierce you with my needle instead, _hmm_?" He licked the shell of his ear for added effect and sadistically grinned as he felt the younger's fingers tighten their grip on his hair.

He gasped out a moan and tears prickled at the corner of his eyes from the overstimulation and he cracked open those drooling lips of his. "U-... _Un_!"

There was no going back now. They had both crossed a line that _really_ shouldn't have been there in the first place. But, strangely? _He was ok with that._

… He never did add those Tulips...


End file.
